


Heavy In Your Arms

by shadowofpride



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, F/M, introspective, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowofpride/pseuds/shadowofpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My heart is massive.<br/>Heavy in my chest as a stone.<br/>I’ve always been aware that whoever would have chosen this heart, would have been dragged down in a dark chasm of madness.<br/>A bottomless pit, scary, full of maniacal laughters and dead, cloudy, absent eyes, as his eyes were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heavy In Your Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/152435) by AliceBaskerville. 



> Hi there! I'm back with a new english version of one of my originally italian fics.  
> This time it's a JackLacie fic, and I'm currently drowning in my feels bECAUSE I LOVE THESE TWO.  
> As you'll see, it's an introspective of Lacie's character, I hope I interpreted her thoughts correctly.  
> The song this fic's based on is Florence + The Machine's Heavy In Your Arms, I thought this song fitted them perfectly.  
> Well, as always, since I'm Italian, I could've made some mistakes, so I kindly demand you to tell me if I got something wrong. Also, I'd really appreciate it if you told me what you think about it. Thank you!

_I was a heavy heart to carry_   
_My beloved was weighed down_   
_My arms around his neck_   
_My fingers laced to crown._

My heart is massive.  
Heavy in my chest as a stone.  
I’ve always been aware that whoever would have chosen this heart, would have been dragged down in a dark chasm of madness.  
A bottomless pit, scary, full of maniacal laughters and dead, cloudy, absent eyes, _as his eyes were_.  
Jack Vessalius had embraced my weighty heart, he had harboured that chasm within his soul.  
After all, he was the only one truly able to tolerate my heart’s weight, _his heart was heavier than mine_.

_I was a heavy heart to carry_   
_My feet dragged across ground_   
_And he took me to the river_   
_Where he slowly let me drown._

My heart is massive.  
Heavy in my chest as a stone.  
Dangerous, like a time bomb ready to explode.  
My brother obliterated it, erased it, as the threat it posed to the Baskervilles, to the world, _to Jack Vessalius weighty heart_.

_My love has concrete feet_   
_My love's an iron ball_   
_Wrapped around your ankles_   
_Over the waterfall_   
_I'm so heavy, heavy_   
_Heavy in your arms._

My heart is massive.  
Heavy in my chest as a stone.  
I’ve always been aware that whoever would have chosen this heart, would have been dragged down in a dark chasm of madness.  
A bottomless pit, scary, full of maniacal laughters and dead, cloudy, absent eyes, _as his eyes were_.  
Jack Vessalius had huge chains around his ankles, my heavy heart dragged him down in that chasm, he fell, a wicked smile gracing his delicate features, those emerald colored two mirrors became more and more vacuous, dead, lost in that obscure abyss that my person.

_This will be my last confession_   
_I love you never felt like any blessing_   
_Whispering like it's a secret_   
_Only to condemn the one who hears it_   
_With a heavy heart._

This massive heart was yours, Jack, but you weren’t meant to know:  
Your heart destroyed, killed, betrayed, just to suffocate the tempest that my heart’s absence caused.  
After all, I’ve always knew this much: _the union between such heavy hearts meant a condemnation_.


End file.
